The Lover's Dictionary
by soranamu
Summary: Lover, kb. kekasih. Alfred dan Alice bukan sekedar teman kencan biasa atau partner bercinta temporer. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ada cinta yang terkandung di dalam kata itu. / USxFem!UK. Update! (Completed)
1. A to M

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya & The Lover's Dictionary © David Levithan

**Warning** : AU, OOC, typo(s), setting waktu dan tempat acak, genderbend, absurd, gajelas, idk.

**A/N** : Saya baru baca **The Lover's Dictionary** oleh **David Levithan** dan saya suka formatnya, format kamus. Unik. Jadi saya pinjem format dan judulnya buat fic ini walaupun jadinya cacat dan romance-nya apa banget dan ga jelas apa inti ceritanya orz btw saya pake Fem!UK lagi because she's so fab. Dan ada beberapa karakter lain yang saya bikin jadi genderbend. Oh ya, ini drabble dan twoshot. Setting tempat dan waktunya acak jadi mungkin agak membingungkan.

Intinya, selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dimengerti ;;

.

.

**A**

_Abdomen_, _kb._ perut, daerah perut

Ketika suatu pagi Alice bertemu Alfred di pantai, gadis Inggris itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memfokuskan tatapan pada birunya Laut Pasifik, atau sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang cekikikan dikejar ombak, alih-alih memandangi otot perut Alfred yang_—ya Tuhan._

Setahunya, Alfred nyaris selalu makan lima bungkus _hamburger_ setiap hari. _Well_, sepertinya cowok itu juga rutin berolahraga.

.

_Accent_, _kb_. logat, aksen

Menurut Alfred, logat Inggris Alice terdengar seksi. Menurut Alice, logat Amerika Alfred terdengar bodoh.

.

_Adapt_, _kkt_. membiasakan, menyesuaikan

Ketika mulai berkencan dengan Alice, Alfred belajar menyesuaikan diri pada hal-hal baru.

Menonton pertandingan _football_ pada pukul tiga setiap sabtu sore digantikan dengan minum teh bersama di balkon apartemen Alice. Lima _hamburger_ setiap hari berubah menjadi lima _hamburger_ setiap tiga hari sekali.

Alfred tidak keberatan membiasakan diri pada kebiasaan-kebiasaan baru karena ia tahu Alice pun tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

_Attention_, _kb_. perhatian

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengacuhkanku?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencari perhatian?"

Alfred mengerucutkan bibir dan Alice kembali menekuri halaman demi halaman novel _Sense and Sensibility_-nya.

.

**B**

_Boundary_, _kb_. batas

Pada ciuman mereka yang kesekian, Alfred melarikan jemarinya menuruni leher jenjang Alice, menginspeksi tulang selangkanya, lalu bergeser menuju kancing-kancing yang terkait rapat. Saat itulah Alice menarik diri dan mengubur wajahnya di dada Alfred.

Alfred segera tahu bahwa gadis itu belum mengizinkannya melewati batas.

_Tidak apa-apa_, Alfred meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Aku masih bisa menunggu_.

.

_Brother_, _kb_. saudara laki-laki

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Alice." Matthew tersenyum hangat dan hati Alice mendadak diliputi rasa lega. Tadinya ia khawatir adik kembar Alfred bakal menilainya habis-habisan.

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku pada kakakmu, Lice." Alfred nyengir lebar.

Mendadak, Alice kembali diserang rasa cemas.

.

_Bust_, _kb_. dada

"Kudengar, Alfred suka cewek berdada besar, vee." Feliciana berceloteh ringan seolah sedang mengomentari cuaca. Sey terkikik dan Elizabeta mengernyit sementara Katyusha memerah mukanya.

Alice menyesal menyanggupi ajakan Sey untuk kumpul-kumpul bersama di kafe langganan mereka.

.

**C**

_Celestial_, _ks_. yang berhubungan dengan angkasa

"Bintang-gemintang adalah kompas, peta, kalender dan navigator bagi manusia sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu," ujar Alfred dramatis, "sayang sekali manusia masa kini lebih suka mengandalkan GPS daripada membaca isyarat langit."

Malam itu, Alice terpana. Bukan hanya karena ribuan bintang berparade di langit malam musim panas, tapi juga karena kalimat puitis yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Alfred F. Jones.

Begitu magis.

.

_Chocolate_, _kb_. cok(e)lat

Ada hari-hari dimana Alfred bersikeras ingin minum secangkir _caffè Americano_ sementara Alice sangat menginginkan secangkir _darjeeling_.

Tapi daripada terus-terusan cekcok, mereka memilih jalan tengah saja.

Cokelat panas bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.

_Collarbone_, _kb_. tulang selangka

Alfred akhirnya tahu letak titik sensitif Alice.

.

_Compare_, _kb_. bandingan, tara

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Natalia," Alice menjerit tertahan, "aku bukan cewek Belarusia kesayanganmu itu!"

Alfred tidak sengaja membahas mantan pacarnya dan kelepasan membandingkan kemampuan memasak Alice dengan Natalia.

Rasanya Alfred ingin menjahit bibirnya sendiri.

.

**D**

_Dare_, _kb_. tantangan

Francis menyeret Alfred dan Alice untuk ikut dalam permainan _Truth or Dare_ dan hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Alfred terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur dan lebih memilih untuk menerima tantangan dari Gilbert.

"Ciumlah cewek yang ada di depanmu, Al."

_Gilbert sialan_.

Ciuman pertama mereka berdurasi satu kedipan mata (entah itu bisa disebut ciuman), dan terjadi sebelum mereka resmi berkencan.

.

_Denial_, _kb_. penolakan, sangkalan

"_Mamma mia!_" Pekik Feliciana, matanya berkilat-kilat senang, "kau menyukai Alfred."

Kalau saja Feliciana bukan temannya, Alice mungkin sudah mencekik leher gadis Italia itu agar berhenti menggodanya.

Alice ingin meneriakkan kalimat penolakan paling lemah seperti _aku tidak menyukainya!_ dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sangkalan lain yang lebih meyakinkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Kenyataannya, Alice Kirkland memang menyukai Alfred F. Jones, sebenci apapun ia pada kenyataan itu.

.

_Disturb_, _kkt_. mengganggu

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, _git_."

"Jangan ganggu aku dulu, _babe_."

Alice mendengus keras dan Alfred menekan-nekan tombol _controller_ dengan penuh semangat, menghajar Elysium sampai tamat.

.

**E**

_Edible_, _ks_. dapat dimakan

Alfred memandang sepiring _scone_ berwarna cokelat-nyaris-kelabu dengan sangsi, lalu menatap Alice dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Ini benar-benar bisa dimakan, kan?"

Alice berang dan Alfred terpaksa menghabiskan seluruh _scone_ itu sambil menahan napas.

.

_Emerald_, _kb_. zamrud

Alfred sangat menyukai warna mata Alice.

.

_Erotic_, _ks_. erotik

Ketika Alice muncul di hadapannya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan, dengan kemeja putih gading melekat di lekuk-lekuk tubuh gadis itu, Alfred kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

.

_Erratic_, _ks_. tak menentu

Ada saat-saat dimana Alfred begitu ceria dan berisik. Ada saat-saat dimana Alfred begitu pendiam dan tenang.

Alice masih berusaha mengikuti iramanya.

.

**F**

_Fiddle-de-dee_, _kseru_. omong kosong

Siang ini, Alice memergoki Alfred sedang memandangi foto Natalia di ponselnya.

"Tapi aku mencintai_mu_."

"Omong kosong."

Hari ini, mereka bertengkar untuk yang pertama kali.

.

_Flirtatious_, _ks._ genit

Alice tahu Alfred berjiwa _playboy_, maka ia tak heran ketika belum genap seminggu cowok itu putus dari Natalia, ia sudah kembali melancarkan aksi menggoda para gadis, tak peduli mereka masih sendiri atau sudah punya pacar.

Tapi tak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis itu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Alfred. Dan Alice tahu, sebenarnya cowok itu hanya berusaha menutupi sakit hatinya.

.

**G**

_Goosebump_, _kb. Inf._ tegak bulu roma

"Kakakmu menyeramkan." Bisik Alfred pada Alice.

Saat itu mereka tengah makan siang bersama dengan Scott, kakak laki-laki Alice, di sebuah restoran di pinggir kota. Alfred terus berusaha mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang berbobot dan melempar lelucon-lelucon cerdas untuk membuat Scott terkesan, tapi laki-laki berambut merah itu malah menghadiahinya dengan respon dingin dan pelototan tajam.

Alfred bergidik.

"Kubilang juga apa." Alice balas berbisik.

.

_Grope_, _kki._ meraba-raba

Saat itu lampu di lift apartemen Alice mendadak mati. Meskipun di sana ada banyak orang yang panik dan Alice tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia cukup yakin tangan yang meraba pahanya tadi adalah tangan Alfred.

Ketika mereka keluar dari lift, Alice menyodok rusuk Alfred dengan tas tangannya begitu menemukan wajah Alfred dipenuhi dengan cengiran.

.

**H**

_Hair_, _kb._ rambut, bulu

Aroma rambut Alfred selalu tercium seperti _mint_ dan _citrus_ dan Alice menyukainya, walaupun ia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.

.

_Her_, _kg._ dia, ia, -nya (perempuan)

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa, Alfred. Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Alfred terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak."

.

**I**

_Intoxicate, kkt. _memabukkan

Ciuman-ciuman Alice jauh lebih memabukkan dari alkohol jenis apapun yang pernah Alfred cicipi.

.

_Itinerary, kb._ rencana perjalanan

Siapa sangka Alfred yang kekanakan ternyata berjiwa petualang? Cowok bermata biru itu mengejutkan Alice dengan rencana perjalanan yang sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang untuk bulan madu mereka nanti.

"Kita akan _backpacking_," katanya antusias, "bermula dari New York, lalu Pennsylvania, Ohio, dan terus ke Barat hingga mencapai Oregon. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sejujurnya, Alice lebih memilih berbulan madu di Musha Cay saja, lebih romantis meskipun terbilang mahal. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi memelas di wajah Alfred (Alice benci mengakui fakta ini), jadi ia terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi bulan madu berikutnya aku ingin kita ke Musha Cay."

Alfred nyengir lebar.

.

**J**

_Jealous, ks._ iri hati, cemburu

Rasa cemburu Alice terhadap Natalia ternyata sama besar dengan rasa cemburu Alfred terhadap Francis.

Sore itu, Alfred tidak sengaja mendapati surat-surat berisi puisi romantis tipikal seorang Francis Bonnefoy tersimpan di laci meja rias Alice yang terdalam dan kecemburuannya segera bangkit.

"Aku mau kau membuang surat _sampah_ ini, Alice. Buang. Sekarang."

"Dan aku mau kau menghapus foto _sampah _yang kau simpan di ponselmu itu, _bloody_ Jones _moron_. Aku serius."

Maka Alfred menyingkirkan foto-foto Natalia dari folder foto di ponselnya dan Alice membuang seluruh puisi sentimental dari Francis. Setelahnya, mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya saling memandang, berusaha menebak isi pikiran satu sama lain.

.

**K**

_Kitchen, kb._ dapur

Mereka mencoba bercinta di dapur apartemen Alfred dan ternyata cukup menyenangkan meski kepala Alfred berkali-kali terbentur ujung meja dapur.

.

**L**

_Lilac, kb._ bunga asli Eropa Tenggara yang mirip bunga bungur

Kencan ketiga mereka, Alfred membawakan Alice sebuket bunga _lilac_ ungu yang cantik meskipun ia tahu gadis itu lebih menyukai mawar.

Belakangan Alice tahu bahwa _lilac_ berarti 'cinta pertama' dalam bahasa bunga.

_Yang benar saja._

.

_Lover, kb._ kekasih

Alfred dan Alice bukan sekedar teman kencan biasa atau _partner_ bercinta temporer. Mereka adalah sepasang _kekasih_. Ada cinta yang terkandung di dalam kata itu.

.

**M**

_Married, ks_. yang sudah menikah

Alice Kirkland-Jones. Alice Jones.

Kedengarannya agak aneh, tapi ia harus mulai membiasakan diri.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Sekilas info, Elysium itu semacam final boss di Soul Calibur V, yang pernah main pasti tau wwww dan Musha Cay itu pulau pribadi milik David Copperfield, letaknya di selatan Bahama. Silahkan googling untuk info selengkapnya.

Tapi serius_,_ Maaf kalau terlalu gaje dan OOC, saya cuma manusia biasa yang kekurangan asupan OTP.


	2. N to Z

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya & The Lover's Dictionary © David Levithan

**Warning** : AU, OOC, typo(s), setting waktu dan tempat acak, genderbend, absurd, gajelas, idk.

**A/N** : Makasih banyak buat review, follow dan favorite-nya! Here goes the second and last chapter.

.

.

**N**

_Nadir, kb._ titik terendah, nadir

Tepat seminggu setelah Alfred putus dari Natalia, cowok itu mulai lelah berlagak tegar dan berhenti memalsukan senyuman seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama enam hari belakangan. Ia memutuskan untuk meracuni diri dengan beberapa gelas _bourbon _di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat apartemennya, ditemani Alice yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Sebenarnya Alice sedang menunggu teman-temannya datang untuk acara kumpul-kumpul mereka seperti biasa dan tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi melihat kondisi Alfred yang menyedihkan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk merelakan diri dijadikan tempat curhat.

"Kau tahu," kata Alfred serak, "kurasa aku sedang berada di titik terendah kehidupanku."

"Jadi bagimu putus cinta adalah titik terendah kehidupanmu," sahut Alice dengan nada sarkastis, "menurutku, titik terendah kehidupan adalah jika kau kehilangan pekerjaan dan ditinggal mati keluargamu dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Oke, ralat," Alfred terkekeh, wajahnya memerah karena mabuk, "kurasa aku sedang berada di titik terendah kehidupan cintaku. _Gosh_, Natalia benar-benar meninggalkanku demi kakaknya."

Alice mencibir, berusaha mengabaikan gumpalan menyakitkan yang mendesaki tenggorokannya.

"Sekilas info, Jones, ada orang lain yang peduli padamu lebih dari Natalia. Kau hanya perlu lebih peka saja."

Alfred kelihatan kaget, tapi tidak menyahut. Sampai Feliciana dan yang lain tiba, mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

_Nickname, kb._ nama panggilan

"Panggil aku Freddy saja, Lice. Terdengar lebih kasual."

"Freddy," ulang Alice, "seperti yang di _A Nightmare on Elm Street_?"

"Ya, seperti yang di—" Alfred berhenti mendadak, lalu melanjutkan dengan raut wajah ngeri, "oh, _tidak_. Lupakan saja."

Alice mendengus tertawa.

.

_Nightmare, kb._ mimpi buruk

Suatu pagi di hari minggu, Alfred dan Alice memutuskan untuk berbaring sepanjang hari di ranjang Alfred sambil membicarakan hal-hal _random_. Entah bagaimana, mereka yang tadinya membahas Scott tiba-tiba beralih membahas mimpi buruk.

"Mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami adalah musnahnya _hamburger_ dari dunia ini."

Alice memutar bola mata. _Tipikal Alfred_.

"Mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami adalah kau kembali mengencani Natalia."

Alfred tersenyum lucu, lalu merangkum Alice dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu cuma mimpi."

.

**O**

_Optimist, kb._ optimis

Alice yakin suatu saat nanti Alfred bakal benar-benar melupakan Natalia.

.

**P**

_Present, kb._ hadiah, pemberian

"Berikan dia sebuah kue ulang tahun dan sebuket bunga mawar merah, _amigo_. Dan, oh, siapkan lilin-lilin aromaterapi di kamarmu dan belikan satu set _lingerie_ juga. Siapa tahu kau sedang beruntung."

Antonio terdengar begitu yakin dengan jawabannya ketika Alfred meminta saran tentang hadiah apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan untuk ulang tahun Alice sehingga cowok berkacamata itu menurut saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi ketika Alice menerima kue serta buket bunga mawarnya dengan senang hati dan membakar _lingerie _merah marun yang dibelikan Alfred dengan menggunakan salah satu lilin aromaterapi di kamarnya, Alfred merasa agak menyesal.

.

_Propose, kki._ melamar

Alfred berlutut dan menyodorkan kotak beludru kecil berisi cincin dengan cara yang dramatis dan norak sekali sehingga Alice rasanya ingin mati saja saat itu juga.

Tapi toh, ia tetap menjawab _ya_.

.

**Q**

_Quiet, kb._ ketenangan

Alfred dan Alice menyukai keheningan yang tercipta setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat malam dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Tidak bersuara lagi, hanya mendengarkan tarikan dan hembusan napas satu sama lain sampai mereka jatuh tertidur.

.

**R**

_Rose, kb._ bunga mawar

Kencan kelima, Alfred membawakan Alice sebuket bunga mawar merah muda.

(Kalau Alice tidak salah, artinya 'tolong percaya padaku')

.

**S**

_Saturday, kb._ (hari) Sabtu

Setiap Sabtu sore mereka duduk di balkon apartemen Alice sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan membicarakan hal-hal ringan.

Alfred lumayan menyukai kegiatan ini. Sesekali lepas dari kafein, alkohol dan soda bukan ide yang buruk.

.

_Sketch, kb._ sketsa

Untuk ulang tahun Alice, Feliciana menghadiahkan sebuah sketsa cantik Alfred dan Alice yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan di sebuah padang bunga sambil berpegangan tangan.

Sebenarnya Alice ingin protes karena di sketsa itu mereka terlihat terlalu romantis dan manis dan sangat tidak _mereka_. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu dan ia berterima kasih pada Feliciana.

Toh, Feliciana berniat baik dan di sketsa itu mereka berdua tampak bahagia.

.

**T**

_Today, kb._ hari ini

Hari ini adalah hari besar. Hari ini, mereka akan menikah.

.

**U**

_Underwear, kb._ pakaian dalam

"Berulang kali kukatakan padamu, Alfred F. Jones, jangan tinggalkan _benda ini_ sembarangan di lantai apartemenku. Ini menjijikkan."

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri, Lice. Kau bakalan sering berurusan dengan celana dalamku setelah kita menikah nanti."

Alice melemparkan celana dalam Alfred tepat ke wajah cowok itu dengan sebal. Alfred tertawa lebar.

.

**V**

_Valentine, kb._ tanda kasih

"Selamat Hari Valentine, Al."

Alice menyodorkan sekotak cokelat buatan sendiri, senyuman mekar di wajahnya.

Alfred menelan ludah.

.

**W**

_Wedding,_ kb. perkawinan, pernikahan

Di hari pernikahannya, Alfred merasa sangat gugup. Ia khawatir Alice bakal meninggalkannya begitu saja di altar, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di beberapa drama seri di televisi.

Tapi begitu melihat Alice muncul dengan wajah penuh senyum dari balik pintu, kecemasan Alfred menguap seketika.

Mereka _benar-benar_ akan menikah.

.

_Waltz, kki. _berdansa irama wals

Alfred tidak bisa berdansa _waltz_, atau dansa apapun yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk bergerak dengan lembut dan dinamis. Dan kalau saja ia punya pilihan lain, ia tak akan mau menghabiskan akhir pekan dalam kelas latihan dansa _waltz_ yang penuh penderitaan.

Tapi demi dansa pernikahan yang sempurna, Alfred berusaha berlatih sebaik mungkin (dan berusaha mengabaikan pelototan tak sabar dari _tutor_ yang membimbingnya).

.

**X**

_X-ray, ks._ yang berkenaan dengan sinar X

"Sesekali aku ingin coba makan _hamburger_."

Alice mengatakannya dengan ringan tanpa beban sementara Alfred berkedip dan mulutnya menganga.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur pinggiran _bathtub_ saat mandi tadi pagi?" Tanya Alfred curiga, "kurasa kepalamu perlu di_rontgen_."

"Tidak, kepalaku tidak terbentur apapun dan reaksimu itu berlebihan, _git_," sambar Alice sinis, "aku hanya penasaran ingin mencoba."

"Tetap saja, menurutku kau perlu di_rontgen_."

Alice memutar bola matanya.

.

**Y**

_You, kg._ kamu, engkau, anda, kau

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa, Alfred. Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Alfred terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak," katanya mantap, "aku mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya."

.

**Z**

_Zenith, kb._ zenith, puncak

Alice adalah titik puncak kehidupan cinta Alfred, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

fin

.

.

Antonio jadi mechoem sekali dan scene huruf U itu apa banget HAHAHAH. Saya juga bingung mau nulis apa buat huruf X dan endingnya apa-apaan itu.

Saya minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan semua ke-OOC-an ini ;; terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
